Mia Jordan
Mia Dearden was not born into a world of privilege. She was born to an abusive drunk father that molested her from the time she was 8 and a beaten down mother that lived in a fear too great to protect her daughter. When Mia was 14 she ran away from home. She ended up meeting a man named Richard that pretended to be in loved with her. Mia fell in love for him and in exchange for taking care of her she did whatever he said, including being a prostitute. Mia slept with several high profile clients as well as some of the scum of Star City. Anyone that could pay Richard what he wanted was her client. She finally came to a point that she refused to sleep with guy for money anymore. Richard threatened to kill her but she managed to stab him and get away. Mia came across Green Arrow who took her to a shelter. The next day a man named Oliver Queen came to check on her. Mia was very street wise and quickly picked up on the fact that Oliver was Green Arrow. She tried to talk him into letting her patrol with him. He refused. That night Mia followed him anyway. When he caught her she told him she would do this with or without him. Knowing that training the girl was the only way to save her Oliver took her in. He adopted her and after intense training made her the next Speedy. Overnight Mia had a family complete with parents and siblings. She lived at Queen Estates in a luxurious life she'd never known. Life seemed perfect for Mia, but this was not to last. Mia was diagnosed with HIV, no doubt picked up from her time on the streets. Mia took the news hard but with the support of her new family and doctors she realized that it wasn't a death sentence. While she did have to take a cocktail of med and sometimes she wasn't up to the physical demand of being Speedy, she was able to mostly live a normal life. At 18 Mia met a petty thief named Dodger. She moved to London to be with him but the relationship was short lived when he cheated on her. After returning to the States Mia reconnected with her old friend Tim Wayne. Tim was going through a rough time with his soon-to-be ex wife Stephanie and their daughters. Mia was there for him and the two fell in love. To get away from the stress of Stephanie and the kids, Tim took Mia to Catalina Island for a romantic getaway. During this trip the two had sex and the condom broke. Mia was scared to death that she may have given her HIV to Tim. Much to both their relief he tested negative. Soon after Tim and Stephanie worked things out and he broke up with Mia. Unbeknownst to Tim, there had been a consequence of the broken condom. Mia was pregnant. Mia decided to rebel against her own life by running away to LA. She posed for Playboy and started working at a strip club. Roy, her brother, was able to track her down and get her home. Mia, heartbroken from the break up, refused to let Tim have anything to do with her or the baby. She even refused to allow Tim to be there when their son, Graydon, was born. Not long after Graydon's birth Mia took a drive with her son to clear her head. They ended up at a Coast City Starbucks where they ran into Oliver's best friend, Hal Jordan. Hal could see Mia was upset and offered her a listening ear and shoulder to cry on. They ended up back at his apartment so Graydon could take a nap. Hal offered to let Mia stay the night. They ended up having sex in spite of the fact Hal was dating another woman at the time. Mia and Hal didn't know where they stood at first but both knew they had a connection they wanted to explore. The two carried on an affair for some time. Mia didn't know it at the time but Hal was sleeping with several other women as well. When Hal's cheating came to light his girlfriend broke up with him. Hal and Mia had a long talk and Mia threatened to leave him as well if he didn't stop sleeping around. It was at this point Hal realized how much he loved Mia and that the idea of losing her was unbearable. He agreed to be faithful and the two started a real relationship, but to the dismay of Oliver. After dating for just a few weeks Hal proposed to Mia and the two were married. Mia and Hal set out to have Hal adopt Graydon as well. Tim fought them every step of the way. In the midst of the court battles they decided to have a child of their own as well. They took the steps the needed to so that Mia could get pregnant safely. It wasn't long before Hallie was born. Desperate for the court battle to end Mia blackmailed Tim. She told him that if he didn't back down she would reveal that he was Red Robin. She didn't care if her identity was blown as well, Tim did. He backed down and Hal adopted Graydon. Mia built a life with Hal and their kids. She formed Queen Records and recorded a solo album that was very successful. Mia had it all. Then one day Hal was called to Oa on an extended Green Lantern mission. He was gone for a very long time and Mia found herself feeling like a single mother with two kids. She turned to Roy for comfort. In her vulnerable state she and Roy ended up sleeping together. After it was done Mia felt disgusted with herself. She viewed Roy as a brother and she had cheated on her husband with him. She hated herself. She felt lost and lonely. In her despair she let herself get talked into working at a strip club. She wanted to feel sexy again. While working at the club she started an affair with Todd Danvers (the alias of the Earth 3 Jason Todd). It was also while working at the club she was spotted by Starvos, one of her old clients. While leaving the club one night she was kidnapped by Starvos. He locked her up and for weeks he tortured and raped her. Just when it looked like she would never be rescued her family was able to locate her and save her. Hal was called on Oa and rushed back to Earth to be with his wife. When she woke up Hal vowed not to return to Oa again, regardless of what the Guardians had to say about it. The two started to rebuild their life together. After a long time things got back to normal. Mia worked on to keep her family happy but also to get her record label on the map. A big part of this was signing the band she and Roy were in, Great Frog. She also signed Helena Kyle, the daughter of Bruce Wayne, to a record deal. She decided all three acts needed to go out on a world tour. During the tour Helena got mixed up in drugs. To cover it up Mia released a sex tape of Helena and Roy to give the press something else to run with. Mia had secretly recorded the tape without Roy or Helena knowing. The release of this tape led both Roy and Helena to part ways with Mia. It also caused Hal to file for divorce, as he was disgusted by what she had done to her own brother. Mia is currently trying to rebuild her life and career while fighting both Hal and Tim for custody of her kids. Category:Team Arrow Category:Jordan Family Category:Queen Family Category:Great Frog